Falsely Accused
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Katie has a slumber party. Steve’s reputation is put on the line.


Falsely Accused  
  
Synopsis: Katie has a slumber party. Steve's reputation is put on the line.  
  
  
  
"Katie this is going to be so cool having a party at your house." Patty said.  
  
"I know." Katie said.  
  
"So Katie is your dad going to be there?" Liz asked.  
  
"Of course he is. Why?" Katie asked knowing that Liz has a crush on him more then Patty.  
  
"Just asking." Liz smiled.  
  
"I still don't know why you invited Debbie. She's totally weird." Patty said looking at Debbie sitting at her desk.  
  
"Come on guys. She's not that bad. She has no friends." Katie said.  
  
"I don't know. Didn't her mom say she couldn't bother with you because your dad is a cop?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah. But this time her mom said it was ok." Katie said.  
  
"Well whatever." Patty said.  
  
"By the way Katie what time do you want us at the house tonight?" Liz asked, as she was packing to leave.  
  
"6pm. Just in time for dinner. My mom is going to order pizza." Katie said as she put on her sweater.  
  
When 6pm arrived Patty and Liz showed up.  
  
"Katie where's Debbie?" Patty asked coming in with Liz and their stuff.  
  
"She's having dinner with her mom and step dad." Katie said.  
  
"I'm not sure about her Katie. She's weird." Liz said as they went to Katie's room.  
  
"Like I said we have to give her a chance you guys. It's not fair that we don't allow her to hang out with us." Katie said looking at them.  
  
Then there was a knock at Katie's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" Katie said.  
  
"Katie weirdo is here." MJ said.  
  
"See Katie even MJ thinks she's weird." Patty said.  
  
"Patty you would agree with MJ. Oh that's right you think he's cute." Katie said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey! That's not right." Patty said.  
  
"God! Girls!" MJ said leaving.  
  
"MJ! Send her up!" Katie yelled at him as he was walking down the hall.  
  
"Now behave." Katie said looking at them.  
  
"Hey Debbie." Katie said taking her stuff.  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
"We didn't eat yet Debbie. You're welcome to sit with us. My mom can give you dessert or something." Katie said sitting next to her.  
  
"No thanks. I had dinner and dessert already." Debbie said looking at the floor.  
  
"Are you ok Debbie?" Patty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll just stay here while you guys eat your dinner." Debbie said.  
  
"You sure?" Liz asked, as they were about to leave.  
  
Debbie just shook her head.  
  
Then the girls headed down to the kitchen for dinner.  
  
"Katie, where's Debbie?" Steve asked her.  
  
"She said she ate already and that she wanted to wait for us in my room daddy."  
  
"I think I'll go and check on her." Steve said getting up.  
  
"Ok." Katie said grabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
Steve went upstairs to see if Debbie wanted anything.  
  
"Debbie. Can I come in?" Steve asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Ok." She said as she was crying.  
  
"Debbie what's the matter? Is everything ok?" Steve asked sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm ok." She whispered.  
  
As Steve was about to leave, Debbie told him to come back. Steve then sat down next to her again.  
  
"Mr. Sloan you have to promise me not to tell Katie, Liz or Patty what I'm about to tell you. You can't even tell my mom or she'll kill me." Debbie said wiping her tears away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Steve asked.  
  
Debbie told Steve about what her step dad does to her. Steve put his arm around her and told her that she needs to tell her mom about it, because her mom needs to know.  
  
"But Mr. Sloan you don't understand. If I tell my mom then she'll tell my step dad and he said he would kill my mom and me. I can't tell her." Debbie said crying.  
  
"Debbie you need to tell her."  
  
"No!" Debbie yelled as she ran out of the room. Debbie ran into the bathroom and got sick.  
  
Steve then went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Kit I need to talk to you." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Babe what's wrong you don't look good." Kit said.  
  
"Come with me into the living room. Debbie just told me some disturbing news." Steve said as they sat on the couch.  
  
Steve then went in detail about what Debbie told him about her step dad.  
  
"Oh my god! Steve. What are we going to do?" Kit asked looking at him.  
  
"Kit she doesn't want her mom to know."  
  
"Babe I think we should tell her."  
  
"I want to but Debbie got mad at me and ran out of Katie's room."  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"I heard her in the bathroom." Steve said.  
  
"Don't let the girls know. It's none of their business." He said.  
  
"I won't babe." Kit said.  
  
"Katie what's going on with your parents?" Patty asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Well for one thing they seem upset." Patty said.  
  
Katie and MJ looked at each other and then walked into the living room.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. Are you guys ok?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes now go back into the kitchen." Kit said.  
  
As Katie and MJ where going back into the kitchen Debbie walked into the living room.  
  
"Debbie are you ok? Mr. Sloan told me."  
  
Debbie looked at Kit and said, "I'm fine now."  
  
"Debbie are you ok?" Katie asked her.  
  
"She's fine Katie. She just has an upset tummy." Kit said walking Katie back into the kitchen.  
  
After Kit left Katie told Patty, Liz and MJ that everything is ok. That Debbie has an upset stomach.  
  
"Is that all?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah no need to worry. My mommy always worries about us or anybody getting sick. That's all." Katie said drinking her soda.  
  
"That's weird. Why did she come if she doesn't feel well? Liz asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Patty asked.  
  
After dinner Katie and the girls went back to Katie's room to listen to music and play games.  
  
"Hey Katie. You want to play chase the goose." Liz asked.  
  
"Sure. How do you play?" Katie asked.  
  
"The same way you play duck, duck, goose. But instead of ending back in the circle you chase the person through out the house." Liz said.  
  
"That sounds weird." Patty said.  
  
"Do any of you want to play?" Liz asked looking at them.  
  
"Yeah why not." Patty said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Ok now you all know how to play duck, duck, goose. Like this." Liz showed them.  
  
"Now GOOSE!" Liz tapped Katie on the head.  
  
"Ok! Chase me Katie!" Liz said laughing.  
  
"Wait a minute where's the base, if we don't sit back in the circle?" Katie asked.  
  
"It's the living room!" Liz yelled running out of the room.  
  
The girls went running after Liz. They ran down the stairs and into the living room. Liz then yelled base when she sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't like this game. It's stupid." Debbie said.  
  
"Come on Debbie. It's fun." Katie said out of breath.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" Kit asked.  
  
"We're playing chase the goose mommy." Katie laughed.  
  
"How do you girls play?" Kit asked.  
  
Liz explained the game to Kit and asked her if she wanted to play.  
  
"Ok I'll give it a try." Kit said sitting on the floor.  
  
Liz went around until she picked Patty.  
  
"GOOSE!" Liz yelled.  
  
Patty and the girls ran after Liz who ran into the den and yelled base as she sat on the couch.  
  
"See Mrs. Sloan. It's that easy." Liz said laughing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Steve asked looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Playing chase the goose daddy. Want to play."  
  
"Sure why not." Steve said.  
  
Katie then explained the game to her daddy.  
  
"Sounds easy." Steve said.  
  
Katie was it. She went around the circle until she tapped her daddy on the head and then ran out of the den and back into the living room and yelled base as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Ok daddy it's your turn." Katie laughed out of breath.  
  
Steve then went around and tapped Debbie on the head and yelled goose. Debbie then ran back to the den but Steve caught up with her and tagged her out. Everyone was laughing.  
  
"Ok girls it's time to go to bed." Kit said.  
  
"Oh mommy can't we play a little longer?" Katie asked.  
  
"No. It's late. You girls need your rest." Steve said.  
  
"Ok." Katie and the girls said going up stairs.  
  
The girls put on their pajamas and rolled out their sleeping bags and got comfortable. Steve and Kit then came in to say goodnight to them.  
  
"Goodnight girls." Kit and Steve said as they kissed them all goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. And Mrs. Sloan." They said.  
  
"Goodnight Katie."  
  
"Goodnight mommy and daddy. Oh I forgot to say goodnight to Kasey Lynn." Katie said.  
  
"That's ok Katie. She's asleep. I'm surprised she didn't get up with all the noise." Kit said.  
  
"Now lights out." Steve said.  
  
The next day Debbie was the first one up and dressed and down in the kitchen helping Kit with breakfast.  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"What?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Let's go down and eat. I'm starved." Patty said.  
  
"Get up Liz. We're going down for breakfast." Patty said shaking her.  
  
"What? What time is it?" Liz asked all groggy.  
  
"It's 7am." Katie said.  
  
"Wake me when it's lunch time." Liz said going back to sleep.  
  
"Get up! You lazy sack of bones!" Patty shoved her.  
  
"Ok, ok." Liz said getting up.  
  
"I guess Debbie is already up." Patty said.  
  
As the girls headed down the stairs they saw Debbie sitting next to Steve.  
  
"Good morning daddy!" Katie said running over to him.  
  
"Good morning angel girl." Steve said picking her up and putting her on his lap.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Sloan." Liz and Patty said laughing.  
  
Steve looked up and said good morning to them.  
  
"Oh good everyone's up. Breakfast is ready ladies." Kit said standing in the living room.  
  
The girls ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Babe how's Debbie this morning?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Fine I guess. I didn't bring it up any more." He said looking at her.  
  
"Babe I think I better talk to her mother." Kit said.  
  
"When she comes over we'll both talk to her." Steve said.  
  
"Good idea." Kit said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
By the time breakfast was over the girls got dressed and called their parents to come and pick them up.  
  
The doorbell rang and Steve answered it.  
  
"Hi Kelly. Hi Dan."  
  
"Hey Steve." They said shaking his hand.  
  
"Is Liz and Patty ready?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey dad." Liz said.  
  
"Hi mom." Patty said.  
  
Liz and Patty are cousins. Their parents are brother and sister who live together after their spouses died.  
  
"So did they behave themselves?" Kelly asked.  
  
"They were great. We love having them." Kit said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Kit." Kelly said hugging her.  
  
"Hi." Dan said.  
  
"Oh Steve before I forget. I'm going to be out of town next week so I figure that you and MJ can use these Laker Tickets. They are floor seats." Dan said handing them over.  
  
"Did I hear Laker Tickets!" MJ shouted.  
  
"Yeah but your not going." Steve said.  
  
"Please dad!" MJ said running out of the den.  
  
"Oh ok." Steve said laughing at him.  
  
After Kelly, Dan and the girls left, Kit asked Debbie if she called her mom.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Sloan. She said she was coming." Debbie said sitting on the couch.  
  
Steve noticed how uncomfortable Debbie was getting when he sat next to her.  
  
Two hours later the doorbell rang. In walked Debbie's mom.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. By the way I'm Rachel Davis. Debbie's mom said shaking their hands.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kit and this is my husband Steve Sloan." Kit said.  
  
"Katie can you and Debbie go up to your room to play?" Kit asked her.  
  
"Ok mommy." Katie smiled at her.  
  
The girls finally left the room.  
  
"Rachel we need to talk." Steve said walking her and Kit to the living room couch.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well you see Debbie told us a disturbing story." Kit said.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Kit and Steve started to tell Rachel the story.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Tommy would never do that to Debbie he loves her too much to do that." Rachel said.  
  
"Please Rachel we are not lying. Ask her when you leave here." Kit said.  
  
"I will. But you two are making a big mistake. I knew I shouldn't allow Debbie to stay here. You cops are all alike. Accusing innocent people. Debbie! Let's go." Rachel said grabbing her keys and pocket book.  
  
When Debbie didn't come Rachel screamed again for her.  
  
"Coming mom." Debbie said.  
  
They then left. Steve and Kit just looked at each other.  
  
"Well babe at least we told her."  
  
"Yeah but will she check into it? Not on your life. Liz at child services said that parents never do anything about it until it's too late."  
  
"I'm glad that I married you." Kit said hugging Steve.  
  
"Me too honey." Steve said hugging her back.  
  
"Daddy. Did Debbie and her mom leave?" Katie asked running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes about twenty minutes ago. Why?" Kit asked her.  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye again and thanks for coming over. I was in the bathroom and I couldn't come out." Katie said.  
  
"You can thank her on Monday." Steve said.  
  
Steve went over to Katie and picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
  
Katie then looked at him and asked, "Daddy are you crying?"  
  
"No angel girl." He said putting her down and walking into the den.  
  
"Mommy is daddy ok?"  
  
"Yes. He just loves you."  
  
"I know that." Katie smiled.  
  
"Come on Katie help me with dinner."  
  
"Ok mommy." Katie said walking with her into the kitchen.  
  
After dinner Katie, MJ and Steve helped Kit clean up so they could sit down and watch a movie together.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. Thank you very much for letting me have my friends over." Katie said hugging them.  
  
"You're welcome sweetie." Kit said kissing her on the head.  
  
Steve sat down at the counter.  
  
"Daddy. You look upset. Care to talk about it?" Katie asked climbing up next to him.  
  
"No angel girl." Steve said smiling at her.  
  
"Well if you do want to talk about it, you know where I am." She said climbing back down.  
  
While they were in the den watching "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it babe." Kit said getting up.  
  
Kit went to the front door and opened it and saw Captain Newman and Chief Masters standing there.  
  
"Hi Captain. Hi Chief. Come in." Kit said letting them in.  
  
"Is Steve around Kit?" Captain Newman asked.  
  
"Sure I'll get him." Kit said.  
  
Kit went to get Steve when he came out of the den.  
  
"Babe Captain Newman and Chief Masters are here to see you." Kit said.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Steve asked them as they went into the living room to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Steve do you know a Rachel and a Debbie Davis?" Captain Newman asked him.  
  
"Yes. Debbie is Katie's friend from school and Rachel is her mother. Why?"  
  
"Well they came to the station tonight and they filed a complaint against you." Captain Newman said.  
  
"A complaint against me. Why?" He asked looking at them and then at Kit.  
  
"Debbie said that you molested her while she was here last night."  
  
"WHAT!" Kit screamed.  
  
Steve looked at the Captain and the Chief.  
  
"Look there seems to be some mistake. I never touched her. She told me it was her stepfather." Steve said.  
  
"When did she tell you this?" Chief Masters asked.  
  
"When I went to check on her. She didn't come down for dinner last night." Steve said.  
  
"Chief you don't believe them do you?" Kit asked.  
  
"No Kit I don't believe them." Chief Masters said.  
  
"Steve we have to suspend you and we have to put you in jail."  
  
Not knowing the kids were listening Katie screamed "NO!" and ran to Steve.  
  
"Mom what's going on?" MJ asked.  
  
Steve's heart sank when MJ and Katie came running into the room.  
  
"Angel girl I have to go with them." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Why daddy? Why?" Katie asked crying.  
  
"I have to." Steve said crouching down hugging her.  
  
"Mommy! Don't let them take daddy away from us." Katie said looking up at her.  
  
"Katie we have to." Captain Newman said.  
  
Captain Newman and Chief Masters escorted Steve to the car.  
  
"DADDY!" Katie screamed as she ran after them.  
  
"Katie! Go back inside! Please!" Steve said looking at her.  
  
Katie stopped in her tracks and ran back to her mom.  
  
Captain Newman and Chief Masters questioned Steve at the station.  
  
"Shouldn't I have my lawyer present?" Steve laughed trying to break the tension.  
  
"Kit just called and said he's on his way." Captain Newman said.  
  
"Good." Steve said.  
  
"Mommy why did they take daddy away?" Katie asked her.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Kit asked her.  
  
"He's in his room crying." Katie said.  
  
"Go and get him. I need both of you here."  
  
"Ok mommy." Katie said as she ran to get him.  
  
MJ and Katie sat next to their mom. She explained to them what was going on and why their daddy was taken to jail.  
  
"Mommy, daddy would never do that." Katie said crying.  
  
"I knew she was trouble when I first met her mom. She always caused trouble for Lynn during lunch. At recess she used to punch Lynn in the arm if Lynn moved too slow or wouldn't give her the jump rope." MJ said.  
  
"So how long is daddy going to be away from us mommy?" Katie asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"Sweetie I don't know. They didn't say. Hopefully not long." Kit said hugging them.  
  
The next day Kit got a call from Steve and he told her the trial will begin next month and bail has been set for $300,0000.  
  
"Ok." Kit said.  
  
Steve and Kit talked awhile.  
  
When Kit hung up from Steve she immediately called Mark. Kit told Mark what was going on and how much the bail was. She told Mark that she could probably come up with the bail.  
  
"Kit how are the kids handling this?" Mark asked.  
  
"MJ is annoyed but ok, but dad I'm worried about Katie. She's taken this whole thing to heart because she invited Debbie to her sleep over. She keeps saying it's her fault that Steve is in jail." Kit said crying over the phone to him.  
  
Mark advised her to take Katie to see him. He also told her that he'd get the bail for him and not to worry about paying him back.  
  
"Dad I can't let you do that." Kit said.  
  
Mark insisted.  
  
Mark showed up at the house two hours later with the bail money. He, Kit and the kids went to get Steve. After they posted bail, they had a hard time getting Katie to go to Steve.  
  
"Katie don't you want to give daddy a hug?" Kit asked her.  
  
"I don't want to mommy." Katie said standing behind her grandpa.  
  
Steve tried to get her to come out from behind Mark but she would just start crying.  
  
"Damn it! Now my own kid is afraid of me." Steve said getting pissed off.  
  
During the ride home Katie sat on the floor hiding from her dad. When they pulled up in the driveway Katie ran out and ran into the house. Steve gave her an hour to calm down before he went to her room.  
  
"Angel girl can I talk to you?" Steve asked knocking on the door.  
  
Katie didn't say anything.  
  
Steve knocked again and said, "Please Katie. I need to talk to you."  
  
Still no answer from her. Steve went to knock again but he gave up.  
  
"Dad let me talk to her maybe I can get her to come out." MJ said hugging him.  
  
"Thanks MJ." Steve said.  
  
"By the way dad I know you didn't do anything to Debbie and Katie knows it too." MJ said walking to Katie's room.  
  
Steve just smiled and walked away.  
  
MJ knocked on Katie's door.  
  
"Katie it's me let me in." MJ said.  
  
Katie opened the door and pulled him in and locked the door.  
  
"Katie you need to talk to dad. He's really upset that you won't go near him or talk to him." MJ said sitting next to her.  
  
"I know. But I feel guilty by allowing Debbie to stay over. If I didn't invite Debbie over none of this would have happened to him." Katie said leaning on MJ.  
  
"Katie you have to remember you didn't know about this." MJ said.  
  
"I know MJ. I know."  
  
Katie happened to look down at her rug and notice something sticking out. She got off her bed and went to see what it was. She pulled the rug back and saw a small book and it had writing on it. It said "diary." Katie showed it to MJ. They opened it and started to read it and found out that it's Debbie's stepfather who's the guilty person. Then MJ found an entry made the day of Katie's slumber party.  
  
"Katie listen to this." MJ said.  
  
"I finally told someone about my problem. Mr. Sloan. I told him everything. I don't want mom to know that Tommy did this to me. She loves him too much. She even said she loves him more than me. Maybe if I get enough courage I can someday tell my mom that Tommy did this.  
  
MJ and Katie looked at each other after they read everything in Debbie's diary.  
  
"See Katie I told you Debbie was a trouble maker. You have to show dad this." MJ said handing her the diary.  
  
"I can't." She said.  
  
"Katie! You go out there and show him! Now!" MJ yelled at her.  
  
MJ pulled her off her bed and practically dragged her down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, Ok. MJ." Katie said.  
  
Katie saw Steve lying on the couch and she was about to walk away when Steve opened his eyes and looked at her. At first Katie couldn't say a word. MJ then nudged her.  
  
"Hi daddy." Katie whispered.  
  
Steve sat up and patted the couch for her to sit down.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." MJ said.  
  
After MJ left Katie was silent.  
  
"Angel girl look I didn't do anything to Debbie and I would never, ever do anything to you." Steve said.  
  
"I know daddy." Katie said crying.  
  
Then she looked at him and said, "This is all my fault. I should have never invited her here."  
  
"Angel girl it's not your fault." Steve said, as he wanted to hug her.  
  
"Daddy I love you very, very much. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Katie said climbing on his lap and wrapping her little arms around his neck. Then they both started to cry.  
  
When they both finally calmed down, Katie said, "Daddy I'm going to show you something that you can take with you to the trial." Katie then handed him Debbie's diary.  
  
"Angel girl where did you get this?" He asked looking at it.  
  
"I found it stuffed under my rug. MJ and I read it and we felt that you should see it. Do you think it will help you?" Katie asked looking at him.  
  
Steve went through the diary and told Katie that it would help him very much.  
  
Steve and Katie went into the kitchen where Mark, Kit, MJ and Kasey Lynn were sitting. Steve showed them what Katie found in her room. Kit was happy that Katie found the diary and she was also happy that Katie finally went to her father.  
  
"Mommy, daddy and I are best friends again." Katie said smiling at him.  
  
"I can see that." Kit said smiling at her.  
  
"Babe you're going to give that to Teddy right?"  
  
"You bet I am." Steve said as he got up and hugged her.  
  
"Dad thanks for posting my bail." Steve said.  
  
"You're welcome." Mark said smiling at him.  
  
The trial date finally arrived. During the trial Katie, MJ, Patty and Liz were called up to the stand and were asked some personal questions by the two lawyers. Debbie's parent's lawyer Rich was very hard on them. Rich pressured Liz and Patty into telling everyone that they have a crush on Steve. The two girls were so embarrassed that they started to cry on the stand. Then Patty told everyone that it's an innocent crush and Steve never did anything to them.  
  
After Patty got off the stand they called Debbie to the stand. Before the lawyers could question her, she broke down and told them that Steve didn't do anything to her. That it was her stepfather's entire fault. Teddy went up to her and asked her why she accused Mr. Sloan. She told them she panicked and everything that happened to her was in her diary. Teddy showed her the diary that Katie found in her room. Debbie told him that was her diary that she left in Katie's room.  
  
Rich told the judge that they were going to drop all the charges against Steve and that the family was very sorry for putting the Sloan's through all this pain and suffering.  
  
When Steve and his family got home he told them to pack their bags because they are heading up to the cabin for a long and restful weekend.  
  
Steve was in his bedroom when he heard a soft tap on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Daddy I need to tell you and mommy something."  
  
"What is it angel girl?"  
  
"I'm not going to have anymore sleep overs. I would rather have my parties at BBQ Bob's so no innocent person gets hurt again." Katie said standing in the doorway.  
  
"That's fine with us. Are you sure?" Kit asked picking her up and putting her on their bed.  
  
"Yes mommy. What happened to daddy wasn't right or fair. I'm just hoping that I don't loose Patty and Liz as friends. If I do I'll never, ever forgive Debbie." Katie said looking at them.  
  
"Katie I'm sure Patty and Liz won't dump you. Besides I spoke to their parents and they knew daddy was innocent."  
  
"Really mommy." Katie said.  
  
"Yes really. Now don't worry about it." Kit said pushing her out the door.  
  
"Ok mommy." Katie said leaving.  
  
"Babe, Katie has got to stop worrying about this. She's going to get sick over it." Kit said looking at him.  
  
"I know honey but she does blame herself for it." Steve said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Babe she shouldn't. How would she know Debbie was going through all this?" Kit asked sitting next to him.  
  
"What really bothered me was that Katie was afraid to come to me. It felt like that she didn't trust me." Steve said as his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Babe she probably thought that you would be mad at her for inviting Debbie over." Kit said holding his hand and leaning her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
"She should know that I would never get mad at her." He said holding Kit tight.  
  
"Babe let's not talk about this anymore. Let's just finish packing and get out of here. Ok?" Kit said looking up at him and kissing him.  
  
"You're right Kit. Let's put it behind us. Katie and I are back to being close. I should at least be happy about that." Steve said as he began kissing Kit.  
  
"Babe let's be careful not to wake up Kasey Lynn." Kit said as she gently pushed him down on the bed.  
  
"I forgot that she was in here." He said looking at Kit.  
  
"Do you want me to get the kids to take her out?" Kit asked as she ran her hands down his broad chest.  
  
"No. I think we can finish this up at the cabin tonight while all the kids are asleep." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kit gave him a little pout.  
  
"Kit don't do that. You know I'm in the mood and I'm uncomfortable with Kasey Lynn being in here when I make love to you." He said holding her.  
  
"Ok babe. Sorry." Kit said looking at him.  
  
They finished packing and Steve, Kit and the kids headed up to the cabin. 


End file.
